undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Hayes (Evolution)
William Hayes is the protagonist in the first season of Evolution. Will is a survivor of the previous Zombie apocalypse whom lost his wife and daughter during its earliest stages, surviving on his own for half a year and facing heavy depression before he eventually came to become the leader of a group whom would not only become his closest friends but brought him back to the open and friendly man he was before losing his family. By the end of the Zombie apocalypse, Will had become a main contributor to rebuilding America's civilization before he settled back down into retirement, remarried and had a daughter. Personality William is a hardened but fair man who was known to be wise before his years until he reached older age which only led to him being wiser. Having suffered through heartbreak of losing relatives and close friends, Will is often at times closed off and hidden about his emotions but is still open and friendly to the people around him, especially towards those he is closest. Although this closeness does come with its faults as Will very easily blames himself for bad decisions and deaths even if he done nothing to cause them. However this doesn't make Will weak as he is quite the opposite and has, multiple times, proved himself to be determined against all odds to protect those he cares about and is quite able to force his body to its limit to keep fighting for them or a cause that he believes in, making him a formidable opponent and someone very few can stand against in one on one combat. Overall, a man of few but heavy words, Will is a natural survivor and the type of friend you want on your side. History |-|Pre-Apoc= Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Will was a kind and gentle individual whom was raised by his parents to be free and understanding. Dedicated to protecting others whom couldn't defend themselves, Will quickly decided he wanted to join the military in order to serve for a better cause. During this time, Will also became romantically involved with a friend whom he had been friends with his entire life, Rebecca and by the time he had completed training and was sent out of the country to serve, the two had married. Quickly Will became a highly respected soldier among his superiors and in a quicker time than it usually took, Will was eventually promoted to the rank of Gunnery sergeant. However everything soon went down hill as, soon after his recent promotion, Will was sent out on his first leadership mission to scout a location that could be holding terrorist forces, a mission that resulted in an ambush and Will being diagnosed with PTSD after having witnessed the deaths of his entire squad. After being honorably discharged from the military, Will returned home to his loving wife whom supported him through his suffering while the pair of them also had a daughter during this time, Will slowly but surely recover. |-|Apoc= Apocalypse Although Will's recovery was short lived as shortly after everything was turning up well for him, the Zombie apocalypse began and causing his family to die during the original days, leaving Will alone and once again heavily depressed. Leaving big cities and people behind, Will spent the next half a year traveling alone and gathering supplies until he had a faithful meeting with a woman named Natasha which, after the pair traveled to Charleston, would lead to Will becoming a member of what was originally a small group of survivors until they joined up with a second group and stayed a motel, Will later having to take up the leadership position, one he didn't want, after the group's previous leader snapped and killed one of their members. During his position of leadership, Will would lead the group through several locations to stay at briefly until they were forced out by numerous encounters while along the way they came to meet friends that would, over time become family while Will himself came to form close relationships with everyone and slowly open up to his normal self before the apocalypse began, even entering a relationship with close friend Natasha and having a bright future ahead of himself. As with everything this didn't last forever however when the bandits that raided their motel returned and murdered Natasha, sending Will on a war path that only led to destruction for both groups and forced Will to continue leading his family across the country in an effort to find some safety. It was from this point forward that Will became much more dedicated to protecting his new found family, swearing to give his best efforts to make sure nothing happened to them, becoming a full time guardian of them as they again went from location to location until they finally reached Charleston Safe Zone, at a point Will was desperate to find his family some where permanent to stay. Fortunately, due to Will's efforts, the group were left into the Safe Zone and they each became productive members of not only building up a sanctuary for all but also rebuilding America out of its destruction, Will himself becoming widely recognized as one of the heroes that led America back to the glory it had previously been before the apocalypse. |-|Post Apoc= Post Apocalypse Not much is known about Will's life after the end of the apocalypse outside of him having retired once again and marrying his current girlfriend Bella before the couple then had a daughter whom they named Victoria. |-|Invasion= Invasion To be updated... Killed Victims The Dead World *Rebecca Hayes (Caused) *Natasha Hayes (Caused) *Connor *Tyrone *GeorgeTown Bandit 2 *Aiden (Caused) *Natasha Bailey (Zombified) *Bradley *Jessica (Zombified) *Kate Polge *Numerous Counts Of Soldiers (Pre-Apocalypse) *Numerous Counts Of Zombies *Numerous Counts Of Riley's Bandits *Numerous Counts Of Malik's Bandits Relationships |-|Rebecca= William had an extremely close relationship and strong bond with Rebecca, the pair of them having loved each other a lot after they literally grew up together to the point they were sure that they were soulmates and having a child together. When Rebecca, along with their daughter, died by a mistake made by William during the early days of the apocalypse, it sent William into heavy depression and spending months on his own until he found companionship in another. Despite being able to move on and form relationships with other woman, Will still never got over Rebecca and, despite having returned home and saying goodbye, he would still come to hallucinate her over others that he had lost, such as Natasha. |-|Bella= Will has an extremely close and strong bond with Bella after the two of them survived several dangerous encounters together, the pair of them having started as rivals in leadership, quickly becoming friends and ending up as husband and wife when it came time to retire from active duty. The two tend to understand each other through barely saying anything and are perfect for watching each other's backs while having faith that they can hold their own. Despite both having previous relationships that have ended in tragedy, they stand together tightly in love which resulted in the two lovers having a daughter together. |-|Anthony= Will has an extremely close and strong bond with Anthony, seeing him as a brother after the two of them have survived several dangerous encounters together, despite the pair of them coming at odds occasionally. Originally not thinking much of each other at first meeting, the two of them quickly grew friendly with each other over time and didn't take long to learn that they could trust each other to be there for the other when they needed it. At times, Anthony serves as Will's right hand man but mostly as his greatest friend. |-|Logan= Will has an extremely close and strong bond with Logan, seeing him as a brother after the two of them have survived several dangerous encounters together and having never came at odds with each other. Originally not thinking much of each other at first meeting, the two of them quickly grew to respect each other as men who would go out of their way to protect others and didn't take long to learn that they could trust each other to be there for the other when they needed it. At times, Logan serves as a completely loyal guard to Will and his family but mostly as a good friend. |-|Maria= Will cares deeply and has a strong bond with Maria, seeing her as a member of his family after having witnessed her losing each and every single member of her actual family while she was only twelve years old. Her young age at the time has led to Will being overprotective of her and much more of a guardian over her than other people of their group, even after she had reached the age of an adult. |-|Emily= Will has a close friendship with Emily and, despite the two having never really gotten to be friends with each other one on one, holds her close to him as family just like the other members of their group which is a feeling that she shares. The two of them always ready to fight for the other as they are with everybody else. |-|Annie= Will has a close friendship with Annie and, despite the two having never really gotten to be friends with each other one on one, holds her close to him as family just like the other members of their group which is a feeling that she shares. The two of them always ready to fight for the other as they are with everybody else. |-|Jamie= Will has a close friendship with Jamie and, despite the two having never really gotten to be friends with each other one on one, holds him close to him as family just like the other members of their group which is a feeling that he shares. The two of them always ready to fight for the other as they are with everybody else. Appearances Quotes Trivia *William is one of the five characters that were in The Dead World to be featured in the series. Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters Category:Hayes Swag